In Space, no one can hear you scream
by loveitachi
Summary: In Alagaesia, it doesnt' matter.
1. Chapter 1

**In Space, no one can here you sream.**

**XxxX**

La reine poussa un grognement plaintif. Elle était blessée mortellement. Trois de ses quatre bras avaient brulé en traversant l'atmosphère, ainsi qu'une grande partie de sa peau écailleuse et lisse. Son imposante couronne triangulaire s'était tordue et brisée par endroits, répandant du sang acide sur le sol boueux. Autour d'elle, les arbres fondaient aussi facilement que du beurre au micro-onde. Elle allait mourir. Son nid avait péri sur l'autre planète, sur l'autre territoire. Les vibrations humaines…brûlure…ses œufs, ses œufs on chaud, trop chaud. Ils meurent. Ils fondent.

La reine xénomorphe hurla de toute sa majestueuse puissance. Son nid, détruit. Les vibrations, l'odeur, la même que celles des porteurs de ses petits. Des vibrations auditives autour de cet humain qui l'avait tué, sa chaleur corporelle. Ripley… Mort. Son espèce ne pouvait pas mourir. Ses épines, fracturées. Sa tête sans yeux recevaient difficilement des signaux sensoriels tant elle était endommagée. Mais elle pouvait le faire. La reine sortit sa deuxième bouche de sa gueule caverneuse, comme s'elle allait transpercer une de ses victimes. Elle claqua dans le vide. Sauver. Un bébé. Pondre. Pondre.

Une contraction envahit son énorme corps élégant. Un liquide flasque, presque pareille à leur bave qui servait à leurs cocons de nid, commença à envelopper son derrière. Immobile. Laisser son cocon se nourrir de ses dernières forces.

La reine allait pondre un dernier œuf.

XxxX

-Tombé du ciel? Ben voyons donc! Que c'est ridicule!

-Nous vous l' jurons, m'seigneur. Une boule noire est tombée des cieux! Là, dans l'forêt. Nos hommes ont pas voulu allez voir. Nous avons préféré vous avertir, voyez. C't'affaire. On sait pas c'que c'tait…

Le capitaine de la petite troupe se gratta la barbe. Il venait d'être promu et une certaine arrogance se couvrait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas refuser d'aller voir cette chose –sans doute un oiseau mort – au risque de se faire ridiculiser. Le cerveau du capitaine réfléchissait à toute allure. De plus, s'il allait y jeter un coup d'œil, ça ne manquerait pas de parvenir aux oreilles de ses supérieurs et, qui sait, une promotion future.

Le villageois le regardait, inquiet. Il buvait-sirotait-sa chope de bière, ses gros yeux mouillés ressortant férocement de son visage ridé. Petit, nerveux, aux bras noueux, cet homme avait la langue bien musclée, sans doute son meilleur muscle. Le soldat du roi lui lança un regard dégoûté. C'était le genre d'homme qu'il détestait, uniquement là pour faire, pardonnez l'expression, chier le peuple.

Eot'all regarda autour de lui. Çà et là, ses soldats buvaient, riaient et jouaient dans la petite taverne du village, paumé entre Urû'baen et Bullridge, où les soldats atterrissaient pour avoir du plaisir avant de rentrer chez eux. Le capitaine lui-même avait une petite famille, une jolie jeune fille qu'il venait tout juste d'épouser. Il avait grande hâte de la revoir pour lui conter ses aventures. Et une de plus ne lui ferait pas de tort, surtout aussi farfelue. « Le village était tout paniqué, vois-tu chérie, alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir au cas-où que ça représenterait un danger pour toi et notre futur fils. Un aigle tombé du ciel, c'était juste ça, ha ha! Tu imagines? De la panique pour un aigle! Heureusement que j'étais là! » Oui, lui raconter cette histoire serait bien drôle.

-J'irai voir, dit Eot'all au petit homme chauve. J'irai seul. Si c'est grave, je reviendrai chercher ma troupe.

-S'êtes sûr, monseigneur? Il s'rait 'tète mieux d'y aller à plusieurs…

-Déranger tout le monde pour sans doute un oiseau? J'en doute.

Le capitaine montra la salle d'un geste vague de la main.

-Écoutez, vieil homme, vos histoires abracadabrantes ne m'intéressent pas. J'y vais uniquement pour rassurer vos couilles, sinon je me passerais bien de perdre quelques heures de ma vie pour rien (à ces mots, les lèvres du villageois se pincèrent.) Je vous promets que s'il n'y a rien, je vous donne un coup de pied au cul.

Sur ce, Eot'all se leva et lança une pièce à l'aubergiste («Gardez la monnaie. »), puis donna une tape sur la tête du petit racontar. Il ramassa son bouclier…

-Je serai de retour dans la soirée, sans doute.

…et d'un pas, sorti hors de la taverne. L'air frais du printemps happa son visage. Il respira un grand coup. Étrangement, l'oxygène semblait lourd, étouffant. Chaque respiration était laborieuse. Eot'all haussa les épaules. Un peu de stress ne faisait jamais de mal, non? Le soldat regarda le ciel grisâtre de midi. Étrangement gris. Une chose tombée du ciel…

Eot'all se dirigea en direction de l'écurie où ils avaient confiés leurs chevaux. Le jeune palefrenier lui fournis sa jument, une belle bête à la robe immaculée. Sans une ni deux, il monta sur sa monture et la talonna. Il se dirigea vers l'est, en direction de la forêt, à même pas une lieue du village. Sa jument partit joyeusement au trot en se déliant agréablement les jambes. Les cheveux d'Eot'all volaient au vent, mais il n'y porta pas attention, habitué.

À chaque pas de sa monture, une peur poignante se resserrait autour de sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son corps voulait rebrousser chemin, chercher tous ses soldats et y retourner, armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Une simple épée comme la sienne suffirait à décapiter un aigle. Si celui-ci attaquait, il avait son bouclier, voyons! S'inquiéter pour un poulet plumé! S'il allait chercher ses hommes, il serait la risée de l'armée.

Eot'all reprit courage et fit disparaître la peur. Il était un soldat, pardi! Un capitaine, de surcroît. Il était la fierté de sa famille et de son entourage.

Un craquement agaçant se fit entendre quand la jeune jument déposa ses sabots sur les branches qui ornaient le sol. La terre, légèrement boueuse par la pluie de la veille, s'enfonçait à chaque pas. Eot'all jura. Sa bête venait justement d'être nettoyée de toute sa crasse!

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son front, glacée. Il sursauta. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, son cœur battait à la chamade. Un silence anormal pesait dans cette forêt. « J'aurais jamais dû accepter », songea Eot'all. La peur reprenait le contrôle. Ça sentait les ennuies y'a pas à croire. S't'affaire.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus il remarquait qu'il y avait des arbres noueux, tordus. Certains semblaient même fondus. Comment? « Les orages ne font pas fondre les arbres… » Sur un chêne, une substance blanchâtre et visqueuse noyait des petits animaux et des insectes. Eot'all sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Une odeur nauséabonde empuait l'air ambiant. Aucune brise, ni même des plus minimes, ne portait ce parfum dégoûtant au loin. Eot'all se mit à étouffer. Une odeur de moisie, comme un cerf qui se décompose, qui pourri, à deux mètres de soi. Une bile amère remonta dans la gorge du capitaine. Sa jument peinait à avancer. On aurait dit qu'une force invisible l'empêchait de continuer.

Eot'all mit pied à terre. À peine avait-il déposé un pied au sol que sa monture poussa un hennissement strident et s'enfuie au galop, projetant des gouttes boueuses sur l'armure d'Eot'all.

Et le laissant seul.

Il resta là, le regard au loin, pétrifié. Seul. Seul dans une forêt qui aspirait à la mort. Lentement, le capitaine enveloppa de sa main la garde de son épée. Sa respiration était saccadée. Le silence total dans le petit sentier qu'il avait pris. Pas de chant d'oiseau ni même le coassement d'une grenouille. Des arbres muets, tout autour de lui. Eot'all étouffait.

Il se retourna, contemplant la forêt de ses yeux verts. Il était pris au piège, comme une proie à son prédateur.

Eot'all se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée que son cheval avait fuis. Continuer en valait-il la peine? « Et revenir bredouille? Jamais! »

Il poursuivit sa route, essayant d'oublier la peur vorace qui l'assaillait. Un goût âcre lui emplissait la bouche. Juste une simple forêt. Une simple forêt.

Il marcha pendant près d'une heure-une heure qui sembla durer une éternité à ses yeux- sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Plus le soldat avançait, plus les arbres, les buissons et même les pierres avaient l'allure d'avoir fondu, façonnés par des mains divines. Eot'all se demandait même sir Korr-son dieu- le mettait à l'épreuve de résister à cette frayeur. Mais de quoi avait-il peur? De l'atmosphère, oui, de l'atmosphère. Si lourde qu'elle pesait sur les épaules, oppressait la poitrine et déposait un voile devant les yeux.

Eot'all s'arrêta. À sa gauche, une substance visqueuse longeait sur un chemin de fougères écrasées et fondues. On aurait dit que quelque chose d'énorme s'y était trainée.

Trop énorme pour n'être qu'un simple chevreuil.

Les muscles d'Eot'all se tendirent. Était-ce la créature, l'objet, le dieu, qui avait déchiré le ciel?

Son corps se refusait de suivre le chemin. L'odeur de pourriture emplissait l'air avec une telle force qu'elle lui donnait la nausée. On aurait qu'un cadavre pourrissait dans le coin. Le nouveau capitaine avança d'un pas. il devait vérifier avant d'aller avertir ses frères d'armes. Dire qu'est-ce que c'était. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Eot'all dégaina son épée et emprunta, prudemment, le sentier créé sans aucun doute par la chose. Autour de lui, les végétaux ressemblaient davantage à n'être qu'une bouille qu'à tout autre.

Et puis soudain, il l'a vit.

Là, dans toute sa majestuosité monstrueuse, étendue sur la boue fondue. Blessée, certes, mais d'une élégance qu'aucun être vivant de l'Alagaësia ne pouvait égaler. Une beauté froide la reine de l'espace. Bouche bé, Eot'all s'arrêta à une distance respectable de la créature.

Un long visage sans yeux se terminant par une immense couronne, brisée, triangulaire, définissait sans aucun doute la grosseur et l'intelligence de son cerveau. Une bouche, entrecoupée de crocs de la grosseur de ses deux poings, témoignait de sa grande puissance. Une autre petite bouche meurtrière remplaçait ce qui aurait pu lui servir de langue. Son corps, de forme humanoïde, dépassait en grâce celle d'une ballerine. De longs tubes partaient de son dos pour rechercher l'arrière de son crâne. Ils y avaient six longs doigts sur ses mains, dont deux pouces, et ils finissaient tous en griffes acérées. Enfin, une queue semblable à celle d'un varan se terminait dans une pointe sûrement empoisonnée. Elle était recouverte d'une sorte de carapace noire, une peau huileuse et dure. C'était la reine de l'espace dans toute sa splendeur extra-terrestre.

Elle gisait, morte, dans une petite clairière qu'elle remplissait de sa taille dragonnière. Eot'all ignorait s'il devait être mort de peur et fuir ou admiratif devant une telle beauté. Il recula d'un pas, empoignant son épée. « Pas un aigle ou un rocher, mais _ça_ . »Qu'est-ce que c'était, il l'ignorait, mais il se sentait minuscule et vulnérable.

-Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu, balbutia Eot'all.

S'assurant du regard que la bête était bien morte, puis seulement au moment où son cœur se calma un peu, il s'autorisa à avancer. Un pas, puis un autre, ses bottes dégoulinaient de mousses et de baves. La cime des arbres l'empêchait de distinguer le soleil, mais créait assez d'ombres pour fermenter son imagination et l'inquiéter. Il s'arrêta à une distance qu'il jugeait prudente. C'est alors qu'Eot'all remarqua que le bassin du monstre était recouvert à ce qui semblait être une substance muqueuse, comme un placenta lors d'une naissance. Dans cette bave qui se retrouvait aussi sur le sol, un œuf s'en dégageait. Aussi sombre que la peau de la bête, sa coquille était remplacée par de la matière organique. Des muscles? Eot'all ne pouvait préciser. Le bout de l'œuf était fermé comme les pétales d'une fleur.

Le sang d'Eot'all, déjà glacée, se solidifia dans ses veines au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui s'était passé. Le chose avait pondu cet œuf! Or, qui dit œuf dit bébé! Et la possibilité de faire une rencontre avait monstre 2 ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il valait mieux retourner au village, prévenir ses soldats et partir au plus vite. Basta! Adios! Le roi se débrouillerait avec ce truc. Lui voulait s'enfuir. Il l'avait vu, c'était bon , il pouvait faire son rapport et…et…

Le capitaine recule de quelques coudées, son regard fixant toujours la créature.. Quel dieu avait eu l'horreur de créer ce monstre? Il caressa le pommeau de son épée, un peu rassuré. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui quand une brise lui effleura la joue. Il reporta son attention sur la chose. Son cœur défonça sa poitrine tellement il fut effrayé, à un tel point qu'il tomba à la renverse.

-Putain de merde! Putain de merde! PUTAIN DE MERDE! hurla le jeune homme, paniqué.

L'œuf, autrefois clos, était maintenant ouvert.

XxxX

Murtagh, tranquillement endormi dans son lit, se réveilla en sursaut.

**XxxX**

**Ayé! Prologue fini!**

**Au début, je voulais faire une fic avec Galaad, puis celle-ci. Cependant, manquant cruellement d'imagination pour les deux, j'ai décidé de les mixer ^^! Désolé Morghana.**

**Pour ceux qui aurait compris, c'est un crossover avec la saga Alien. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas obligé de connaître les films, puisque je vais uniquement utiliser les Aliens ( ou Xénomorphes). Toutes les stades des Xénomorphes seront décris et analysés, donc tu peux ne rien connaître et tu comprendras ^^:) **

**D'ailleurs, je vais insérer Galaad dans cette fic. Pas besoin non plus d'aller lire la fic de Morghana, l'histoire de Galaad sera décrite au prochain chapitre, son physique etc. comme avec la saga Alien. **

**J'espère que ces crossovers ne freineront pas votre lecture, car je vous assure que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître ces deux éléments!**

**Reviews?**

**Pour une image plus claire de la reine Alien que j'ai tenté de bien décrire : http :// www .3dvf. com /DATA /PUBLISH /1344 /images /queen_AlienPress_still01 . jpg sans les espaces ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Super Schtroumpf Je ne comprends pas ta review, tu n'es pas clair. Si j'ai l'impression de me foutre de la gueule du monde? Dans quoi? Dans ma fic? Dans mon commentaire? Non je n'ai pas cette impression et désolé si tu as cru ressentir ça. J'essaie juste de faire un crossover entre deux choses que j'adore, mais j'avais promis à Morghana de faire une fic avec Galaad, donc je l'insère quoi…**

**Flo et Tsou Merci pour vos reviews :D C'est toujours chouette d'en recevoir, surtout quand t'as pris une longue pause de fics xD **

**Je rappelle que les personnages principaux de cet histoire son Galaad et Murtagh. Eot'all, Neymar et toutes autres victimes font partis de mon imagination. **

**Les personnages dont je vais faire mention dans ma fic :**

**Ripley : Héroïne des quatre films. Elle y combat les Xénomorphes.**

**Bishop : Androïde créé par la Weyland-Yutani. C'est un clone du fondateur de la compagnie Weyland. Il combat les Xénomorphes avec Ripley dans Aliens.**

**Newt : Petite fille dont la famille a été massacrée par les Xénomorphes dans Aliens. **

**Sur ce : Enjoy!**

**Resurrection**

**XxxX**

Neymar, couché sur le dos de sa monture, tentait de retenir ses larmes que le faisait couler sur ses joues. Le cheval galopait avec l'énergie du désespoir, avalant la route de ses longues pattes maigrichonne. Elle n'était pas faite pour la course ou l'endurance, uniquement pour mettre bas de forts étalons. Neymar se pencha à l'oreille de la jument :

-Courage, Brisebelle, tu peux y arriver. Encore quelques lieues et Urû'baen sera en vue. Le roi pourra nous aider, je te le promets. Le roi est fort.

Brisebelle secoua la crinière, comme s'elle avait compris le message, et accéléra à en faire pâlir de jalousie les bêtes de courses. Sa vie était en jeu, elle le sentait tout le long de son échine.

Âgé de treize ans, Neymar venait de vivre les pires horreurs que les dieux avaient pu créer. En deux jours, son innocence enfantine s'était envolée, faisant place à une rigidité et à une indifférence totales face aux cadavres déchiquetés, face à la mort. Il fuyait vers la capitale. L'armée du roi devait intervenir, voir le roi lui-même devait les sauver. Des survivants? Aucun, excluant Neymar – et encore, il était très mal en point. Cependant, d'autres villages risquaient d'être touchés. Cela ne devait pas arriver, ou alors l'Alagaësia disparaitrait en un mois à peine, voir moins. Ces bêtes étaient immortelles, intuables! Même les épées ne pouvaient en venir à bout! « Seule la magie », avait dit le forgeron du village avant de mourir bravement, « peut en venir à bout. » Les croyances de ces gens étaient remplies de mythes et de superstitions envers la magie. Ils pensaient dur comme le faire que ces bêtes venaient du diable et que seule la puissance de Sa Majesté le roi Galbatorix pouvait en venir à bout. N'était-il pas immortel lui-même?

Mais comment pouvait-on expliquer à sa Seigneurie ce qui s'était produit? Comment pouvait-on raconter la disparition d'un village de quatre cents habitants en moins de deux jours? Comment pouvait-on décrire l'horreur, décrire ces femmes à la poitrine explosée? Neymar tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour garder la maîtrise de lui, pour ne pas virer totalement fou comme son père.

Soudain, la forêt disparut autour de lui. Le soleil de midi éclaira son visage- visage qui venait de passer deux jours dans la noirceur la plus totale. Ça lui fit du bien. Devant Neymar, une route de terre battue menait à Urû'baen. Il voyait vaguement la Capitale au loin, ligne brume à l'horizon. Sur cette route, des centaines de gens allaient et venaient. Il y avait des familles entières, des nobles, des soldats, des marchands, des pauvres, toute sorte de personnes.

Neymar se sentir renaître.

Cet état d'euphorie se dissipa rapidement quand une image du monstre traversa son esprit. Tout ce beau monde allait mourir s'il n'avertissait pas le roi! Neymar ne pouvait pas rester ici à rien faire, il devait se dépêcher jusqu'à Urû'baen.

-Courage, Brisebelle, chuchota le gamin. Encore un peu et je te promets ton avoine et une belle pomme bien juteuse.

La jument parut se ragaillardir. Elle continua son chemin, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour se diriger vers la cité.

Quelques passants le regardèrent, surpris de ses haillons et des marques d'étouffements autour de son cou. Neymar n'y porta pas attention, trop concentré sur la direction à prendre. Il était tellement épuisé que le sol granuleux lui semblait même confortable. Neymar secoua la tête. Il devait tenir.

-Regarde maman! Un bandit! s'exclama une fillette à sa mère, qui s'empressa de la faire taire.

Plus Neymar se rapprochait de la Capitale, plus il remarqua l'aisance des gens qui l'entouraient. Fils d'un simple boucher, toute cet argent l'étonnait. Comment pouvait-on posséder autant? Ce luxe le dépassait. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'admirer les beaux habits des nobles, taisant momentanément la douleur et la peur.

Au bout de deux longues heures de trot sur cette route achalandée, Neymar arriva enfin aux remparts de la ville. Çà et là, des gardes en tunique rouge demandaient aux passants de décliner leurs identités pour pouvoir entrer dans la cité.

Un jeune soldat d'une vingtaine d'année s'adressa à l'adolescent :

-Vot' nom siouplait, dit l'homme sans le regarder.

-Neymar Nelsonsson.

Le soldat, sans doute surpris par sa voix aigue, leva la tête. Pendant un moment, il le jugea du regard, l'analysa de haut en bas, un rictus mauvais sur le coin de la bouche.

-Qu'est' c'qu'un môme comme toi v'endrait faire icitte?

Neymar se replia sur lui-même :

-Je suis venu voir Sa Majesté pour une urgence capitale.

Le soldat éclata de rire :

-Ah ça c'est la meilleure! V'nir voir le roi? Un gamin comme toi? 'cune chance, il t'parlera pas. R'tourne chez toi, p'tit.

-Mon chez moi a été massacré jusqu'au dernier bébé, c'est pour cela que je viens prévenir Sa Majesté le roi Galbatorix, rétorqua Neymar, glacial.

Le soldat se tut, soudain mal à l'aise. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entendait. Puis, il se pencha et chuchota, sérieux :

-Estc' que ça a un rapport 'vec le groupe d'Eot'all qui est jamais rev'nue?

Neymar se rappelait effectivement un petit bataillon de soldats dans son village.

-L'homme barbu? Oui. Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts.

Le soldat pâlit. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir une claque.

-Comment ça s'fait? balbutia le jeune homme.

-Je veux voir le roi, insista Neymar.

Le soldat hocha la tête, pensif.

-J'sais pas s'il peut te recevoir, mais y'a le rejeton de Morzan dans l'coin. C'est un sale gosse, mais il pourra plus t'aider qu'moi.

Le soldat le laissa entrer dans la cité, lui indiquant de se rendre au château et d'y quémander Murtagh, le fils de Morzan. Neymar le remercia et suivit les directives, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Brisebelle haletait, épuisée. Neymar mit pied à terre et la tint par la bride. On lui jetait des coups d'œil intrigués, mais sans plus. Un homme cracha à son passage.

« Si près du but », songea Neymar, qui passa une main dans sa tignasse emmêlée.

Voir un serviteur à la place du roi le dérangeait un peu, mais il s'y fit. C'était mieux que rien, non?

Les grandes portes du château étaient ouvertes. Neymar y pénétra. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne s'émerveillât pas à propos de la majestuosité du bâtiment, de ce qui l'entourait. Il porta Brisebelle à l'écurie, peiné de gaspiller toute ses maigres piécettes pour que l'on s'occupât d'elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Neymar regarda autour de lui. Bon, qui était ce Murtagh? On ne lui avait pas fourni de description physique. Il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait. Par contre, il connaissait son horrible réputation.

« Bon, j'ai plus qu'à aller demander. »

Neymar prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea en direction du premier venu. C'était un homme de grande taille, à la peau tannée par le soleil et au regard fier. Il était imposant, intimidant…et la seule personne visible dans le coin, excluant le vieillard sourd de palefrenier.

-Sire, l'appela Neymar. Sire, excusez-moi.

L'homme se retourna vivement. Effrayé, Neymar se fit tout petit.

-Quoi? aboya Galaad.

-J…J'aimerais voir Monseigneur Murtagh, sire. Pou…Pouvez-vous me conduire à lui?

Galaad fronça les sourcils, irrité, tandis qu'il écoutait le charabia du gosse roux. Un paumé, sans doute. Ou alors un mendiant, vu son odeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

Neymar rougit. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise.

-C'est urgent.

-Si t'as rien à me dire, je te laisse là, gamin. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'emmener voir ce crétin de la dernière espèce au cerveau ramolli qui est sans doute en train de curer les crocs de son dragon.

Galaad lui fit dos et se dirigea en direction de l'intérieur du château. Il n'y avait que des stupides gosses pour lui faire perdre son temps de la sorte! Et pourquoi absolument Murtagh, hein? Lui aussi était un Dragonnier! Et un meilleur Dragonnier que cette tête de mule puceau, d'ailleurs! Mais non, il fallait que tout le monde désir Murtagh. Murtagh, oh Murtagh! Épouse-moi tant qu'à y être! Le roi était pas là? Allons voir Murtagh! Et puis quoi encore? Ce mec avait autant d'intelligence qu'un escargot écrasé par un sabot d'âne.

-Sire! Sire! cria le garçon, comme s'il souffrait, estropié.

Galaad soupira et se retourna. Le gamin était en larmes et serrait sa poitrine.

-Je vous en pris, sire, aidez-moi. Morts, ils sont tous morts! J'ai besoin d'aide. Je veux pas mourir eux…Non! Non ! Je vous en pris, je vous en pris…

Sa voix se brisa.

« Bon, ça y est, j'ai affaire à un détraqué », pensa Galaad.

Il voulut s'approcher du gamin – pour lui mettre une bonne claque pour le calmer, voyez-vous? Un homme ne pleure pas, bon sang! – mais celui-ci recula en titubant, les yeux ronds. Le corps de Neymar fut prit par une série de spasmes violents. Il hoqueta, ses yeux se révulsant derrière ses paumières. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, roulant sur lui même en hurlant.

Galaad se précipita vers lui. Neymar, toujours dans sa transe épileptique, se mit à psalmodier des mots étranges, comme un incantation – ou une prière. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche et de son nez; ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient exploser. Galaad cria pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Il plaqua le jeune garçon, l'empêchant ainsi de se blesser. Des gens arrivèrent en courant, paniqués. Le torse de Neymar se mit à palpiter, à se soulever, poussé par une force inconnue. Le gamin hurlait à en fendre l'âme. Du sang recouvrait sa petite poitrine au niveau du sternum, entre les deux mamelons.

Galaad vit Murtagh arriver à toute vitesse.

-Aide-moi! s'écria le Vroengardois, pillant sur sa fierté. Je sais pas quoi faire!

Murtagh se jeta à genoux devant l'enfant. Avant qu'il eut pu utiliser sa magie pour soigner le garçon, la poitrine de celui-ci explosa. Du sang gicla sur les témoins de la scène. Une servante en reçu sur le visage : elle hurla de terreur. Et soudain, ils virent ce qui avait transpercé le torse du jeune Neymar qui, dans un râle, rendit son dernier soupir. C'était un petit être jaunâtre, longiligne, la tête collée à son dos. On aurait dit un serpent dépourvu de jambes, aux bras de taille extrêmement réduite plaqués sur son corps. Il n'avait pas d'yeux, mais une bouche remplit de petites dents bien aiguisées. Une longue queue s'enroulait autour de son corps.

Il était frêle, mais paraissait meurtrier. Un assassin né.

Le silence tomba. Les gens du château restèrent sans voix, totalement choqués. Murtagh, abasourdi, regarda la scène, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il sentit Thorn se tendre au creux de son esprit.

La petite bête tourna autour d'elle-même, d'une lenteur qu'on aurait dit calculée. Elle semblait observer son environnement. Cherchait-elle sa mère? « Ou son prochain repas », songea Galaad.

La bestiole poussa enfin son cri. Un cri de victoire, aigue et perçant.

Galaad réagit au cri comme un signe qu'il devait attaquer. Il sortit sa dague et, d'un mouvement du poignet, trancha la tête de la créature. La tête tomba sans bruit sur le torse de Neymar, fumante.

Un long silence s'abattit dans la cour du château.

Galaad se débarrassa de sa dague; la lame avait fondue. Une femme haletait, sa main sur son abondante poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'était? demanda doucement Murtagh.

Il ferma les paupières de la pauvre victime, un enfant innocent qui venait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Ce gamin voulait te voir, grommela Galaad.

Il se leva et demanda à la foule de s'éparpiller ( - Qu'on aide la pauvre croûtonne qui vient de s'évanouir, aussi! grogna-t-il). Dès que lui et son confrère furent enfin seul, Murtagh se tourna vers Galaad.

-Pourquoi voulait-il me voir?

-J'en sais rien. Il m'a dit de l'aider, puis il s'est effondré.

Le Dragonnier attrapa la queue du tronc de la bestiole pour la soulever. Du sang coulait encore et, à chaque fois qu'une goutte tombait au sol, de la fumée s'élevait, formant un trou sur la dalle.

-De l'acide, nota Murtagh. Excellent moyen de protection contre des attaques ennemies.

Son regard croisa celui de son frère d'arme.

-J'avais pas remarqué, railla le Vroengardois.

Murtagh fit un pas. La terre tournait autour de lui. Il hoqueta. La tête de la petite bête était étendue, morte, sur le torse frêle du jeune garçon lui aussi mort. Murtagh la prit – le sang ne coagulait plus sur cette partie du corps- et lui ouvrit la gueule. Des dents fines et aiguisées. Beaucoup de dents fines et aiguisées. Trop de dents fines et aiguisées. Assez pour lui arracher un doigt en un croquement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est…? murmura Murtagh pour lui-même.

-T'es pas supposé de tout savoir?

Le ton ironique qu'employa le jeune homme fit grincer Murtagh des dents. Il ne répliqua pas au commentaire.

-Trouve d'où vient le gamin, dit-il brusquement. Je vais tenter de déterminer la nature de la bestiole et renseigner le roi sur ce qui vient de se passer. Peut-être sait-il quelque chose.

Sans plus tarder, il s'éloigna du lieu macabre, laissant Galaad en plan.

XxxX

_« -Est-ce que tu as des enfants?_

_-Oui, une petite fille._

_-Est-ce qu'elle est sortie de ton ventre, comme les monstres du corps des hommes?_

_-Non…Non…Seuls ces monstres – les Xénomorphes- ont une vie aussi affreuse._

_-Ripley, est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi? J'ai peur d'être toute seule. »_

Murtagh se réveilla graduellement, les frémissements de ces paroles inconnues s'évanouissant dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Dormir, oublier la présence exécrable de Galaad, ce putain de Vroengardois. Galaad…

À ce qu'il avait compris de lui, il avait vécu sur l'île colonisée de Vroengard, dans un village pourri et était fils de pauvres et incultes paysans. À l'âge de dix ans, il dût entrer dans l'armée pendant une longue décennie, comme tout gamin de cette île (en échange, on leur foutait la paix). Il avait effectué sons temps, puis, au plus grand malheur de Murtagh, le dragon vert avait éclot pour lui. Nuallan apprenait maintenant à voler, Murtagh et Thorn devenant contre leur gré les professeurs des deux énergumères.

« Debout, paresseux », résonna la voix de Thorn dans son esprit. « Ou sinon, tu pourras accomplir le miracle de te lever après Galaad. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé. »

« Debout quand même ou une bonne grillade t'attend »

Résigné, Murtagh sortit de son lit, les yeux encore un peu endormi, l'envie de se recoucher toujours présente.

Il se traina jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour se nettoyer et partit avaler une bouchée à la cuisine du château. À l'extérieur, la vie reprenait son clame. La plupart des gens avait oublié –du moins en apparence-la mort atroce du garçon survenue deux jours plus tôt. Cependant, soldats, s'en était tout autre. On se préparait pour se rendre à l'endroit où un groupe d'entre eux avait été exterminé, où un village entier avait- semblait-il- périt. Un soldat avait interrogé le gamin aux portes de la ville. Quand on eût compris que ces deux là avait discuté, le soldat dût subir le courroux de la part du roi lui-même. On ne le revit plus par la suite.

« Tu crois que c'est vrai? » demanda Murtagh. « Que le village a vraiment été exterminé? Que ce groupe de soldats soit mort? »

Il contempla la cour par une fenêtre. Des soldats- oh, ils ne partaient qu'une dizaine pour s'assurer. Dans le pire des cas, on reviendrait en chercher d'autres-se préparaient à partir. D'ici midi, ils seraient aux portes de la cité.

« Et ce monstre, il était faux? « , dit Thorn dans l'esprit de son Dragonnier.

« Je n'ai même pas pu trouver sa provenance dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Même le roi et les Eldunarya n'en savent rien! »

« Un nouveau virus? Un nouvel animal? »

« Un signe des dieux ? »

« Des dieux, bah! », renifla le dragon. « Autant de chance que cela vienne d'eux qu'un mouton de voler . »

Murtagh sourit faiblement. Lui et Thorn continuèrent de bavarder, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans les paroles de l'autre.

Quand le dernier soldat fut partit au galop, sous la commande du capitaine Ghills, le Parjure fut assaillit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il était sûr qu'on ne reverrait jamais ces hommes vivants.

_¤~¤[ççç]XxxX[ççç]¤~¤_

_Why screaming, when you know you can't?_

_Laeticia n'avait que neuf ans, mais elle paraissait quelques années plus jeunes, tant sa candeur la rendait espiègle. Elle préférait nettement jouer à cache-cache que de s'occuper de la maison pour aider sa mère!_

_En cette journée ensoleillée, Laeticia s'était enfuie de la maison afin d'échapper aux tâches ménagères. Elle se rendait dans sa cachette favorite, là où elle pouvait examiner tranquillement la plus belle et la plus effrayante créature qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Quelques jours auparavant, Laeticia avait découvert un étrange cadavre dans sa clairière, sa cachette. Cette chose, la fille l'ignorait, était celle qu'Eot'all avait découvert six jours auparavant. Cependant, l'œuf ayant déjà «éclot », la jeune fille ne risquait rien à s'aventurer dans le coin. Du moins…_

_-Salut, vieille croûte! lança l'enfant au cadavre étendu dans la clairière, dès que celle-ci fut à sa vue._

_Bien évidemment, la Reine xénomorphe resta muette._

_-Bien dormi?_

_Le silence._

_-Moi si! Babilla la jeune fille. Il faisait frais et la vache ne puait pas trop dans l'étable. En plus, maman a dormi avec moi._

_Le corps ne bougea pas durant tout le temps du monologue joyeux de Laeticia. Elle racontait sa journée, comment ses deux grandes sœurs l'énervaient en ne parlant que de robes et de bijoux, comment son père l'avait grondé quand elle avait échappé le lait qu'elle venait de traire._

_Laetica s'assit à côté de la Reine xénomorphe. Elle poussa un soupir de découragement._

_-Tu sais, vieille croûte, je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu es. Comme ça, je pourrias savoir si tu es gentille ou méchante._

_Elle regarda la créature un long moment._

_-Vu ta gueule, je doute de ta gentillesse._

_Laeticia joua avec les plis de sa jupe, chantant innocemment._

_Soudain, un objet dur tomba sur la tête de la fillette._

_Elle poussa un cri de douleur._

_-Mais qu'est-ce…_

_Elle se frotta la tête en grimaçant. Un beau bleu que ça ferait!_

_Sur le sol, un objet de forme rectangulaire trônait fièrement devant elle. Un triangle, un carré et deux traits y étaient dessinés. Sur les cotés, deux cercles rayés le décorait._

_-C'est quoi ce truc?_

_Le monstre derrière elle ne lui répondit pas._

_Elle prit l'objet pour l'examiner de plus près. « Bizarre »._

_Elle eût beau le tourner et le retourner, ce truc ne lui semblait aucunement familier. Laeticia toucha les formes géométriques sur l'étrange boîte. Soudain, le triangle s'enfonça dans un petit « crouch »._

_Une voix s'éleva. Laeticia sursauta._

_« Ici Ripley Ellen, intendante de bord démise de mes fonctions. La planète Archeron, aussi connue sur le nom de LV-426, dans le système de Zeta 2 Recticuli, a été envahie par des créatures dangereuses appelant au nom de xénomorphes. Des 157 colons de l'unique colonie Hadley's Hope, il n'en reste qu'une : Rebecca Johnson, surnommée Newt. Les membres de l'unité spéciale envoyée sur LV-426, Samuel Gorman, Al Apone, Clarissa Dietrich, Crowe, Michael Drake, Ferro, Frost, Hudson, Spunkmeyer, Vasquez, Wierzboski, sont morts. L'Androïde Bishop, le caporal Dwayne Hicks ainsi que moi-même en sommes les uniques survivants. Carter Burke s'est fait explosé par une grenade quand il a su que sa mission de ramener ces monstres sur Terre avait échouée. (Pause). Nous devrions êtres à la Frontière dans dix mois. Ici Ellen Ripley. Over. »_

_¤~¤[ççç]XxxX[ççç]¤~¤_

Trois jours après, le capitaine Ghills trouva le corps de la fillette étendue dans la clairière, le magnétophone toujours dans la main, la poitrine explosée.

Une heure plus tard, le premier de ses hommes fut tué en entrant dans le village fantôme.

À la tombée de la nuit, il ne restait plus aucun survivant à la patrouille envoyée.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les habitants des villages aux alentours ne donnèrent plus aucunes nouvelles. Un vieillard rapporta, avant de mourir bout de son sang, que des sortes de dragons bipèdes envoyés des dieux massacraient tout sur leur passage.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, Galbatorix décida enfin d'envoyer ses deux Dragonniers ainsi que plusieurs de ses magiciens enquêter sur cet étrange phénomène.

**XxxX**

**Ouais bon bah, plusieurs mois plus tard, le chapitre est fini. **

**C'est long, je sais.**

**Je suis lente, je sais.**

**Vous m'aimez encore?**


End file.
